Hungler
, or alternatively Hangler, was a Atlantic footballfish-like saucer creature from an inverse galaxy that was summoned by Black Directive in Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Length: 64 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: Black Star History Ultraman Leo Once Blizzard was destroyed, Black Directive summoned his seventh Saucer Beast, Hungler. This monster was quick to travel to Earth and under cover of night, soon started to try devouring cars, though its first two attempted victims escaped from its terrible jaws. The elder of them however, suffered severe injuries. The authorities refused to believe their tale of a monster. Gen wasn't so hasty to dismiss it and listened to the man. Soon, Hungler finally erupted from beneath the ground, this time attacking a busy freeway in a destructive rampage. It inhaled countless cars, swallowing them hole and destroying the free way. Gen managed to use a special balloon to cover the creature's face and scare it off. It soon landed again and began its assault anew in the middle of the city, once again sucking cars into its massive jaws and then setting about the destruction of the city. The same man that survived its first attack attempted to drive a truck full of gasoline into its waiting jaws, managing to escape, burning the monster. Hungler's face was lit aflame but it soon assumed its attack, prompting Gen to transform into Ultraman Leo. However, the monster proved to be tougher than expected and Leo had wounded his arm. Hungler beat Leo down, defeating him. Thankfully, Astra descended from the sky to aid his brother against the Saucer Creature, quickly kicking the beast off Leo and battling it himself. Astra shrunk down and flew straight into the monster's jaws and out from its back. Energy sparked around Hungler until it exploded into meaty chunks. However, undeterred, Black Directive wasted no time summoning his next beast. Trivia *Hungler's roar is a reused Jirass roar. *Hungler is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The☆Ultraman. *Hungler's motif is based on an Atlantic footballfish, aka. the man-gobbler, which is an anglerfish found in extreme depths of the ocean. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc Sometime in 1950, Biranki summoned this monster to Earth. Arriving in Burlesque ocean in South America, they attacked incoming aircrafts, creating the mysterious Burlesque Triangle incident. This event attracted the attention of Gai and Sector 51 agent Mike Scudder to investigate. Seeing Gai, Biranki ordered the monster to attack him before the former assumed Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and defeated it. Trivia *Hungler's presence of causing the Burlesque Triangle is a reference to the real life case of plane disappearances in Bermuda Triangle around the same year, 1950s. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Hungler can fly high speeds by changing to a saucer form. *Lure; Like an angler fish, Hunglar has a bright lure on his head he uses to trick his prey getting close to him. This can turn green or red. *Suction: Hungler can inhale air with great force, enough to suck cars into his gaping mow. *Burrowing: Hungler can dig into earth at low speeds. *Flames: Hungler can breath fire from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are extremely powerful, capable can destroy buildings in one hit. 46034710200812161410312609271608298_019_640_(1).jpg|Flames Gallery Hangler 0.jpg 46034710200812161410312609271608298 025 640.jpg|Hungler's light glowing red 46034710200812161410312609271608298 024 640.jpg|Hungler's light glowing green I LOVEW IYS DESIGN.png it's like a latmern fish.png you know black star could be better.png really creepy actually.png PLS SHOW.png one of the better four legged monsters tbh.png someone knew what they were doing.png tbh this is well done.png a terrifying monster.png it is a nice miniature.png another bridge goes.png bit of narm there.png monster fireing like smoking but with fire.png NICE COMPOSITE.png it looks like a doggy.png a very grumpy doggy.png in the rear.png show.....png SHOW.png astra is cute.png i like this cap for some reason.png very grum,py fish doggy.png Hangler-1.jpg HANGLER.png id:Hungler Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju